LO QUE DICTA EL CORAZÓN
by Aquaticprincess
Summary: Ash regresa de su viaje para convertirse en maestro pokemon precisamente en el cumpleaños número 18 de Misty ¿Cómo reaccionara ella al verlo después de tanto tiempo?


**LO QUE DICTA EL CORAZÓN**

 **(One Shot)**

 **Sumary: Ash regresa de su viaje para convertirse en maestro pokemon precisamente en el cumpleaños número 18 de Misty ¿Cómo reaccionara ella al verlo después de tanto tiempo?**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertenecen solo la historia.**

— ¿MISTY YA ESTAS LISTA? NO TARDAN EN LLEGAR LOS INVITADOS ¿Y NO QUIERES HACERLOS ESPERAR O SI? —vociferaba una Daisy muy nerviosa ya que su pequeña hermana aun no bajaba de su habitación, ya llevaba casi dos horas allí supuestamente arreglándose, siendo que aún se encontraba en bata de baño sentada frente al espejo sumida en sus pensamientos.

—¡Vaya! 18 años ¡eh! que rápido pasa el tiempo, hoy celebros mis 18 años, un cumpleaños más sin Ash, me pregunto cómo estará, qué será de su vida, como se verá ahora, debe estar más alto que yo me imagino y mi lindo pikachu también lo extraño, he recibido algunas noticias de ellos por cartas que Ash me ha enviado y también de parte de su mamá cada vez que la veo, pero es en momentos como estos que quisiera tenerlos cerca ¡ay azumarrill como los extraño, desearía verlos ahora mismo y compartir con ellos este día tan especial —Dialogaba la pelirroja abrazando a su pokemon mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a su cama para sentarse nuevamente colocando a su pokemon en su falda.

Toc… toc… toc… —se escuchó detrás de la puerta de su habitación —¿Misty? soy yo Violet, Daisy me mando a ver si ya estabas lista ¿puedo entrar?

—Si pasa Violet —respondió la pelirroja con un poco de tristeza en su voz —¿Misty? ¿Qué pasa hermanita? ¿te sientes mal? te veo un poco triste ¿es que acaso no quieres festejar tu cumpleaños?

—No es eso Violet, lo que pasa es que extraño a unos amigos y quisieran que estuvieran hoy conmigo para poder festejarlo, aunque sé que eso no será posible —dijo esto suspirando mientras se levantaba de su cama colocando a su pokemon en esta.

—Ya se por quienes lo dices ¿es por Ash y su pikachu verdad? Pero no te pongas triste, algún día los volverás no te preocupes, además también tienes a tus otros amigos que están muy entusiasmados esperando celebrar esta fecha contigo, además, adivina que tengo en mis manos.

—¿Qué es? ¿Un regalo? —Expresó la pelirroja cambiando aquella expresión triste por una más animada.

—Pues es una sorpresa por eso te dije que adivines —señaló la Violet mientras era arrinconada por su hermana menor aun con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

—Ya dímelo Violet, quiero saber por favor —la expresó líder de gimnasio mientras a toda costa intentaba hacer que su hermana le mostrara que escondía entre sus manos.

—Ay está bien solo porque quiero que te animes un poco hermanita, mira es un peluche de vaporeon, como te encantan los pokemon de agua igual que a nosotras, escogí este como mi regalo —Le dijo mientras le enseñaba un peluche demás o menos 50 cm.

—¡Oh Violet es maravilloso! ¡Me encanta! —Expreso la pelirroja muy emocionada con un brillo en su mirada.

—Qué bueno que te gustó pero ¿sabes un secreto? Daisy también te regalará un peluche pero será de golduck y Lily te dará uno de totodile, yo te di mi regalo primero para que te alegraras un poco, así que no les digas ¿si?

—Si muchas gracias Violet —La pelirroja se apresuró a abrazar muy animada a su hermana.

—Bien bien me alegra que estés feliz, pero por favor ve y cámbiate, yo aquí te espero para peinarte ¿okay?

—Si si no te preocupes Violet enseguida estoy lista, pero aun no estoy muy convencida de ponerme este vestido, sabes que no es mi estilo.

—Si lo sé pero por lo menos hazlo por hoy que cumples la mayoría de edad, aunque sea para complacer a tus hermanas mayores ¿sí?.

—Okay lo haré solo porque me alegraste la tarde con tu regalo y otra vez gracias —Expresó la pelirroja tomando el vestido que habían escogido sus hermanas de su armario y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse, unos minutos después salió ya vestida llevando un vestido strapless de color verde pastel acampanado que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas —Y bien ¿Cómo me veo Violet? —Preguntó la muchacha mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

—Wao hermanita ¡te ves hermosa! Y créeme es la verdad no miento.

—Si lo sé ya que casi nunca escucho un cumplido de ustedes tres.

—No lo tomes tan enserio Misty, solo porque nuestra forma de cariño es distinta a la de las otras hermanas, eres nuestra hermanita menor y te amamos lo sabes.

—Sí, ya me acostumbre a sus extrañas formas de demostrar su cariño hacia mí.

—Bien entonces colócate los zapatos rápidamente y luego siéntate frente al espejo. Pero los de tacón ¿eh? Tú eres capaz de colocarte las zapatillas con un vestido tan lindo.

—Okay okay no tengo tan mal gusto, se exactamente que las zapatillas no van con un vestido como este vestido — dicho esto la chica ojos esmeralda hizo lo que le había dicho la peliazul y luego se sentó en el lugar que le había indicado.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó la chica de ojos marrón observando que la tristeza retornaba en la mirada de su hermana ¿Por qué de nuevo esa tristeza?

—Es que extraño a mamá y a papá desearía que estuvieran aquí con nosotras, en días como estos los extraño muchísimo.

—Pues no deberías ponerte así, seguro papá y mamá te mandan sus bendiciones desde el cielo ¿y te confieso algo? tú te pareces mucho a mamá, aunque no la recuerdo muy bien porque estábamos muy pequeñas cuando sucedió, pero estoy segura que mamá era igual a ti.

— ¿Tú crees? Si soy la feíta de las tres y mamá era muy hermosa.

—Ya te lo dije antes tu eres muy linda también, simplemente que tienes unos gustos extraños para peinarte y vestir que deja mucho que desear, deberías vestirte más femenina.

—¡Vilolet! Está bien Misty no diré nada más solo porque se nos va a hacer tarde si seguimos hablando.

…

—Bien ya estás lista, es hora de que bajemos para que recibas a tus invitados.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Azumarrill vámonos…! —el conejo de agua no respondió ya que se había quedado dormido en la cama de su entrenadora.

—Está bien descansa pequeño ¡vamos Violet! —ambas muchachas salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban sus otras hermanas.

—¡Qué bien que ya estas lista! —Expresaba una rubia un tanto malhumorada por la tardanza de su hermana.

—Daisy ya terminé de colocar los cubiertos en las mesas y como eso era lo único que faltaba ya está todo listo —expresó la pelirrosa reuniéndose con sus hermanas.

—Bien entonces a esperar a los invitados…

…

Din…Don…Din…Don

—Yo voy —dijo Violet dirigiéndose a la puerta para ver quien había llegado —Buenas tardes, pasen Misty se encuentra con Lily y Daisy.

—Muchas gracias —Respondieron las personas que habían llegado.

—Hola Misty ¡muchas felicidades! —Decía una chica de pelo castaño mientras se acercaba a la cumpleañera, dándole un efusivo abrazo.

—¡Muchas gracias May! —Respondió la pelirroja correspondiéndole el abrazo.

—¡Felicidades Misty! — le felicitó un pelinegro extendiéndole la mano.

—Muchas gracias Max y gracias por venir.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Misty! —Se aproximó el moreno oriundo de ciudad plateada dándole un afectuoso abrazo.

—¡Muchas gracias Brock! —la chica ojos esmeralda respondió a su abrazo.

— ¡Felicidades por tu cumpleaños Misty! —un muchacho pelinegro con una característica bandana roja en la frente, que de inmediato la abrazo para felicitarla afectuosamente.

—¡Gracias Tracey! ¡qué bueno que viniste, a pesar de que tienes muchos pendientes.

—No es nada Misty, no podría faltar en este día muy especial para ti amiga.

— ¡Muchas felicidades querida! —Pronunció una mujer ya de edad abrazando a la pelirroja cariñosamente — Los extrañas ¿verdad? Expresó en un susurro— la chica ojos esmeralda no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

— ¡Muchas gracias Delia! y si es cierto los extraño —respondió la muchacha también en un susurro —Bueno por favor pasen no se queden ahí parados, que la fiesta ya va a comenzar —todos los presentes le entregaron sus obsequios para luego seguir a la pelirroja hacia el lugar que les señaló la líder de gimnasio —vengan es por aquí, la fiesta es en el jardín, todos se asombraron al ver todo perfectamente decorado, aquel jardín se veía hermoso, inmediatamente después la música empezó a sonar, todos se animaron a bailar, May con Brock, Lily con Max; Daisy con Tracey, Violet se retiró por un momento a la cocina por los bocaditos; Brock había invitado primeramente a la pelirroja a bailar pero esta se disculpó diciendo que luego lo haría, ella había decidido platicar con la la señora Ketchum así que ambas se alejaron un poco del bullicio para poder platicar más tranquilas, recordando las aventuras que la pelirroja había vivido con Ash,

Din… Don… Din… Don…—se escuchó el sonar del timbre, la única que lo pudo escuchar fue Violet ya que los demás estaban disfrutando de la fiesta — ¿Quién será? ah ya recuerdo falta Casey la amiga de Misty, si debe ser ella.

—Buenas tardes tu eres Violet una de las hermanas de Misty ¿cierto?, para ser precisa la segunda de las hermanas — Yo soy Casey una amiga de Misty —saludó una chica de pelo morado extendiéndole la mano.

—Hola Casey, si Misty es mi hermana, me llamo Violet mucho gusto, pasa por favor, si gracias pero vengo en compañía —Señalando a un muchacho de pelo castaño detrás de ella.

—Hola ¿quién eres? —Espetó la peliazul observando con extrañeza al chico.

—Buenas tardes soy Giorgio, me enteré que hoy el cumpleaños de Misty por medio de una invitación que me hizo Daisy.

— ¿Daisy? Ah bien entonces pasa; es decir pasen, la fiesta ya comenzó ¿me harían un favor? ¿Pueden seguir sin mí? el camino es fácil solo sigan por ese pasillo yo iré por los bocadillos a la cocina.

—Iré a ayudarte, seguro que necesitarás ayuda para llevarlos todos ¿verdad? —Indicó la chica de cabellos púrpura.

—No, no te preocupes, tú eres la invitada y eso no es correcto —comentó la peliazul un poco apenada, ya que no quería dar molestias a la chica.

—Oh no te preocupes, solo muéstrame el camino a la cocina, Giorgio estará bien solo ¿cierto Giorgio? —Señaló la chica con una sonrisa.

—Bien entonces vamos y disculpa Giorgio entonces tu sigue, mientras nosotras nos ocupamos de los bocadillos.

—Okay, entonces permiso.

—Si ve, no te preocupes.

…

— jajaja ¿así que peleaste contra Ash por un totodile? Per Ash ganó —Expresó la pelirroja haciendo una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, cuando de pronto oyò una voz que la llamaba.

—MISTY VEN UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR —era la mayor de las hermanas, quien la llamaba, la rubia estaba acompañada del castaño que ya había llegado al lugar donde se encontraban festejando.

—Perdón Delia, en un momento vuelvo, iré a saludar a un invitado más que ha llegado.

—Si claro ve querida, yo aquí te espero —expresó la mujer mientras daba un sorbo del líquido que se encontraba en el vaso que sostenía —La pelirroja se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su hermana con el recién llegado.

—Hola Giorgio que bien que ya llegaste, Daisy me permites un momento quiero hablar contigo —el joven no pudo responder al saludo ya que la pelirroja y la rubia se habían alejado unos centímetros de él, hablaban susurrando para que el chico no las oyera — ¿Daisy que hace Giorgio aquí? —Interrogó la chica un tanto desconcertada

—Pues yo lo invité, Casey me comentó que él te había invitado a una cita, pero no aceptaste, me pareció un desperdicio, es un chico muy guapo y pensé que si lo tratabas más te darías cuenta y tal vez.

— ¿Tal vez qué? — preguntó la pelirroja un poco enfadada

—Tal vez podrías salir con él y al fin conseguir novio.

— ¡Daisy!

—Daisy nada y más bien ve con él no lo dejes parado ahí, es de mala educación no atender bien a tus invitados.

—Está bien pero luego hablaremos ¿okay?

—Giorgio ven pasa, vamos con los demás —La pelirroja le señaló el lugar donde estaban los demás.

—Si gracias pero antes de eso, toma este es mi regalo para ti, ¡muchas felicidades Misty! —el castaño se acercó y le diò un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la chica, luego de esto se dirigieron a reunirse con los demás.

—Hola chicos déjenme presentarlos, él es Giorgio.

— ¡Hola Giorgio! Respondieron a unísono los presentes que ya se encontraban descansado después de haber bailado un buen rato.

—Bien ya llegamos con los bocadillos —expresó la peliazul que llegaba en compañía de la chica cabello púrpura, trayendo bandejas con una diferentes bocaditos las cuales colocaron sobre cada una de las mesas de los muchachos —sírvanse lo que gusten por favor —expresó como toda una anfitriona.

—Casey ¿Qué haces? Tu eres mi invitada no te molestes haciendo estas cosas y todo esto ¿a qué hora llegaste?

—Lo mismo le dije yo, pero ella insistió, ahora vuelvo voy más bocadillos —comentó la peliazul.

—Te acompañamos dijeron al unísono las rubia y la pelirrosa— las tres hermanas se retiraron rumbo a la cocina.

—llegué hace un buen tiempo y me encontré a Giorgio parado en la entrada.

—¿Llegaste antes Giorgio?¿por qué no tocaste el timbre entonces? —interrogó la pelirroja.

—Es que me daba pena llegar yo solo a la fiesta —el chico se sonrojo un poco al explicar aquello.

—Bueno la cuestión es que ya están aquí, pasen y disfruten de la fiesta.

—Misty los llevó a la mesa la cual estaba ocupada por Delia.

—Bien chicos ella es Delia la mamá de mi mejor amigo, Delia ellos son Giorgio y Casey unos amigos.

—Mucho gusto chicos.

—Mucho gusto señora respondieron al unísono ambos chicos.

—Ten Misty este es mi regalo —comentó la chica cabello purpura entregándole una caja bastante grande envuelta en un papel de color azul con detalles marinos.

—Muchas gracias Casey —la cumpleañera le respondió con un abrazo — estuvieron sentados conversando por un momento, cuando de repente se apareció Brock invitando a bailar a Misty —Ahora si no puedes negarte a bailar una pieza conmigo Misty.

—Está bien, bailemos querido amigo —ambos se dirigieron a la pista para bailar, finalizada la canción fue el turno de Tracey de bailar con Misty —Casey por su parte le había pedido a Giorgio que la sacara a bailar — ¿Se ve muy linda no? —Preguntó la chica al observar que su amigo no quitaba la vista de la pelirroja —anda ve y pídele que baile contigo —lo codeó persuadiéndolo a que se animara, mientras tanto ella se dirigió a su mesa y se puso a conversar con la señora Ketchum.

— Oye disculpa ¿puedo bailar con Misty por favor? —El castaño expresó un poco nervioso.

—Por supuesto, te concedo el placer de bailar con la bella cumpleañera —diciendo esto Tracey se alejó dejando a los jóvenes en la pista —bailaron un buen rato hasta que empezó una nueva canción.

Din…Don…Din…Don —Se escuchó nuevamente el timbre —Yo voy dijo Lily mientras sus hermanas se dirigían con más bocadillos para continuar la fiesta.

—¿Si quien…? — no terminó de hablar pues delante sus ojos se encontraba un joven alto moreno y con un pikachu en su hombro.

—Hola Lily ¿verdad? Tanto tiempo, no me recuerdas soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta ¿puedo pasar? Regresé de mi último viaje para venir a felicitar a Misty por su cumpleaños.

—Ah hola, has crecido bastante, si pasa Misty está en el jardín festejando con sus amigos y tu mamá.

—Si lo sabía, mamá me comentó, es por eso que me vine directamente para acá.

—Ven vamos, va a ser una gran sorpresa para Misty.

—Eso espero —comentó el pelinegro un poco preocupado, temiendo que la pelirroja al verlo, lo reciba con un golpe, porque no se había comunicado con ella en todo este tiempo.

Mientras tanto Giorgio y Misty finalizaban su baile por que la música había terminado —se dirigieron hacia su mesa para sentarse para acompañar a Casey y a Delia, iniciaron una nueva conversación, cuando de pronto el chico de Pueblo Paleta se acercó a la mesa por detrás de la silla de Misty colocándole un collar de esmeralda que antes había sacado de bolsillo —¡Muchas Felicidades Mist! —expresó el pelinegro en su oído, mientras la pelirroja no se movía para nada se encontraba en shock, después de un momento unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, se levantó de su silla se volteó para quedar frente a la persona que le había hablado, tardó en asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando de pronto nuevas lagrimas volvieron a asomarse por su rostro —¡Ash! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? —la pelirroja se abalanzó contra el para abrazarlo fuertemente — que bueno que viniste Ash, te extrañé tanto—¡Pika! Escuchó una vocecita de un amigo amarillo que también había extrañado mucho—¡Pikachu! ¡Mi lindo pikachu! tú también estas aquí es el cumpleaños más feliz que he tenido.

—Pues me alegra que estés tan contenta Mist, creí que me recibirías con un golpe o estuvieras tan enfadada porque no me he comunicado contigo todo este tiempo —Expresó el pelinegro sobándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

—Tienes razón debería estar muy enfadada contigo, la pelirroja se volteó dándole la espalda al entrenador y cruzándose de brazos.

—No te así Mist, no eches a perder este feliz cumpleaños, tienes que disfrutarlo al máximo, aunque sea hazlo por hoy ya tendrás tiempo de enojarte conmigo después, además no me has dicho que te pareció mi regalo.

—Esta hermoso, gracias Ash —indicó la chica observando el collar que llevaba puesto, desde hace un rato.

—Qué bueno que te gustó ¿vamos a bailar? Quiero celebrar contigo este y los demás cumpleaños que vienen de aquí en adelante.

—Está bien, vamos.

—Mamá luego regreso, cuida de pikachu por un momento ¿sí?—el pelinegro le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró con la pelirroja a la pista —se encontraban bailando en silencio, solo existían ellos, nadie más había a su alrededor.

—¿Mist? —el muchacho rompió el silencio.

—Si Ash —Respondió la pelirroja ¿sabes? No solo regrese por un cumpleaños, también hay otra razón.

—¿Cuál es la segunda razón Ash?

—Pues…quería decirte que eres muy importante para mí, te amo Mist.

—Al escuchar estas palabras —la chica se quedó estática no hacia ni decía nada.

—…ty? —al escuchar esta última silaba al fin reaccionó, Ash eres un tonto le dijo separándose del chico y golpeándole en el pecho ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

—¿Hasta ahora? ¿Que ya es muy tarde? ¿Estas enamorada de otro?

—No, no es eso, es que esto hubiese querido que me lo dijeras hace muchísimo tiempo.

—¿quieres decir que ya no tengo oportunidad?

—Claro que no tonto, es que desde hace mucho tiempo he estado enamorada de ti y tu ni cuenta te dabas.

—Tienes razón soy un tonto por no darme cuenta antes, pero después de tanto pensar y volver a mis recuerdos, mi corazón solo me decía una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —interrogo la pelirroja un tanto extrañada.

—Pues me decía que debía volver a mi hogar, con mi familia, con mis amigos —¿te puedo preguntar algo Misty?

—Si lo que gustes

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿la novia oficial de Ash Ketchum?

—Siiiiii gritó de alegría, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—¡Qué bien! —el pelinegro la abrazo también levantándola del suelo, luego la bajo mirándola fijamente para después darle un beso dulce y tierno al cual ella correspondió gustosamente —los demás solo observaban desde sus asientos ya que ellos eran los únicos que estaban bailando —Desde una de las mesas se encontraba un castaño muy desconcertado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo —ves te dije que no te ilusionaras otra vez con ella pero tú no me escuchaste, el corazón de Misty ya está ocupado y por lo visto está lleno de Ash Ketchum —en el rostro del chico solo se observó una mueca de tristeza, mientras su amiga lo reconfortaba después con algunas palabras.

En cuanto a la parejita continuaba bailando, pero ahora era una canción romántica, ya que Violet había colocado dicha canción para acompañar el momento, ellos estaban en su mundo no habían pensado en nadie más se habían olvidado de algunos detalles, pero eso no importaba solo se dedicaron a disfrutar del momento lo demás vendría después.

 **FIN**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que se ocurrió, se trata de una forma de cómo sería el regreso de Ash y su reencuentro con Misty.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer.**


End file.
